Princess of Asgard
by kclovesart21
Summary: *Spin off from my other story The Last Hope. But don't have to read.* Eris Asteria, princess of Asgard, granddaughter of Odin, longed for adventure before she has to take the throne. She doesn't hesitate when adventure calls. But now that Thanos has come for the stones it's up to her and her allies to stop him. I own nothing. All rights to respectful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for the entirety of the MCU except for Avengers: Endgame. Enjoy.**

_She sat on the circular golden throne with a red cape wrapped around her._

_"Gather our men! Ready the horses!" She looked over to the next figure, centering the horned helmet. "Alert Heimdall we are moving."_

_She stood up, the cape pooling around her. "The nine realms are waiting to meet there-"_

_"Eris?" She looked over to see her grandmother Frigga walking in from behind. "What are you doing?"_

_"Talking to my war council. See?" She gestured toward her toy figures and stuffed animals that sat at the end of the throne staircase. "We're going to tour_ _the Realms."_

_"Well nine is a little too young to go exploring." _

_Eris pouted slightly before turning to her toys. "Sorry guys." She waved her hand toward them willing them back to her room like Loki had taught her. Only one disappeared. The smallest one._

_Frigga chuckled before walking next to her. "Like this." Frigga said repeating and successfully doing so. "You almost had it that time."_

_"I don't get why this isn't working." Eris said as Frigga slid Loki's helmet off her, her black curls falling to her mid back. _

"_You're still learning. It takes time."_

_"That's because you won't let me absorb it." Eris said as the two walked down the steps._

_"You need to learn discipline." Frigga explained. _

_"Is that why grandfather doesn't like me or just because I killed my mom."_

_"You did not kill your mother."_

_"But he still doesn't like me." _

_"Eris." She knelt in front of her. "Your grandfather is a complicated man, who doesn't understand emotions. But," She pushed Eris hair behind her ear to cup her cheek, which Eris leaned into closing her eyes. "He does love you. And if you ever doubt his love," She kissed Eris forehead. "Remember I, and your onkel's love you too."_

_"As do I." Her eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice. _

_The golden throne room changed to a dark one, the walls almost had a stone shape. The throne now sat in the center of the room above a circular stair case._

_At the door way was a dark silhouette of a tall figure with a long cape. Staring at the figure all she could sense was an unrivaled anger._

_The figure, the woman started to slowly walk closer. "And I will find you."_

_Images flashed around her. Loki held up the Tesseract. A white haired man_ _from the other side of glass. A man in a red cloak. A plain hallway lined with guards. A red skinned man's eyes flashing open in front of her. _

_"I'll do it myself."_

_Eris stepped back only to see orange lines weaving throughout the stones before the ground gave out from under her._

"Eris!" She jerked awake to Rocket having thrown something at her. "Wake up!"

"I'm up." The now seventeen year old Eris said sitting up straighter. "How far off are we?"

"We're a couple of minutes out." Quill said glancing back at her. "You okay?"

She understood why she was asking. Ever since they intercepted the Asgardian distress signal she's been a nervous wreck.

"I'm fine."

"That is a lie." Drax said through a yawn.

"Nobody asked."

"We are arriving." Mantis said reading off her console.

_How will they react to seeing me? I'm their princess and I wasn't there when they needed me?_

"Alright people." Quill said. "This could get dangerous."

_They'll be fine_. She told herself. _They'll be fine. Everything's going to be fine._

"So let's put on our mean faces."

Eris stifled a laugh seeing Mantis snarl as Groot continued playing Quill's Midgardian game.

"Groot put that thing away. I don't want to tell you again."

"I am Groot." He mocked.

Eris chuckled slightly at the rest of their reaction.

"Whoa!" Quill said the same time Gamora yelled "Hey!"

"Language!" Rocket scolded.

"You got some acorns on you." Eris laughed in which Groot smirked.

"Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole." Rocket said as he turned around to face Groot. "Keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!"

"Don't listen to him, Groot." Eris said turning to her friend as the Benatar decelerated. "He's all talk."

"What happened?" Mantis said softly in horror.

Eris turned around, her hands flying to her mouth as a squeak like sound escaped her. She could easily recognize the Asgardian clothing and armor that littered the sky.

Before anyone could reply a body hit the glass. Eris looked away, bile rising in her throat as she recognized her uncle, even with short hair.

"Wipers!" Rocket yelled. "Wipers! get it off!"

She didn't want to see him like that, She had failed them. She was supposed to-

She looked over hearing them gasp, in time to see her uncle's eye roll back.

"He's alive!" She cheered unbuckling her belt. She quickly grabbed her staff as she rushed to stand. Her staff was made of light black metal with intricate carvings of the World Tree on it. On it's top was a curved raven resting on a blue stone. Something she's had to use since the Dark Elf Attack on Asgard.

Quill and Drax brought in Thor's body laying him on the table as Gamora stood next to her, a comforting presence.

"How the hell is this dude still alive?" Quill asked.

"He is not a dude." Drax said matter of factually. "You're a dude. This- This is a man. A handsome, muscular man."

_Well he's not wrong._

"I'm muscular." Quill defended.

"Who are you kidding, Quill?" Rocket said. "You're one sand which away from fat."

Eris gently held Thor's hand. He made her promise when she was younger never to absorb from him, from their family, unless she had permission. But at least she could comfort him.

"You know him?" Gamora asked gently as the boys bickered.

"He's my Onkel, Thor." She said.

Gamora picked up Thor's other arm. "It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers."

_Gross._ Eris thought. "Stop massaging his muscles."

"Mantis," Quill ordered as Gamora dropped his arm. "Wake him up."

Mantis placed a hand on his head. "Wake."

Thor jumped up with a yell stumbling away from the table and group, everyone getting in a fight position. Eris jumped in between the group and Thor.

"Thor!" She watched his back stiffen before he slowly turned away.

"Eris?" She ran to him, dropping her staff as she embraced him, slowly he wrapped his arms around her. "Who the hell are you guys?"

She separated from him, picking up her staff. "You need to eat." She said pushing him to a seat. "Mantis get some food." She knelt in front of him. "Onkel, what happened? Where's your eye?"

He looked her up and down. "What are you wearing?"

She was wearing short black combat boots, black leggings, a red shirt with only the right sleeve going down to her wrist and a short finger less glove on the right side, her left side had no sleeve or shoulder and instead she wore a long blue finger less glove up to her upper arm. A design she based off Nebula after meeting her.

"Clothes."

"We'll talk about this later." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank the Norns you were safe. I wasn't sure what had happened to-"

"Onkel! Focus!" She stared into his eye. "What happened?"

"Ragnorok has come for Asgard."

That meant Asgard was dead.

"And my father," She looked up to him. What happened to Grandpa Odin? "Hadn't been on Asgard in years. It was Loki impersonating as him."

"And?"

"You knew?"

Crap. "Oh right." She said guiltily. "Yeah. You know Onkel Loki could never keep a secret from me."

He narrowed his eye. "We'll get to that later. But Loki's a prisoner of Thanos now. He chose to work for him to save our lives."

"We have to save him!" Thor would've looked for Odin right after learning Loki took over. "What about grandfather?"

"He is with my mother now." He said as he wiped tears off her face as Mantis handed him a bowl.

She looked up to him, blinking away tears as she searched his face. "What aren't you telling me? Did Thanos cause Ragnorok?"

"I caused Ragnorok, it was the only way to beat Hela."

"Who's Hela?"

"She... She is a powerful sorceress, who drew power from Asgard and believes it was her destiny to rule. Ragnorok was the only way to stop her."

"And it worked?"

"No. She has allied herself with Thanos."

"So you destroyed your planet for nothing?" Eris shot Rocket it a menacing look. He had the decency to shrug sheepishly.

"Why would she ally with Thanos?" She asked looking back to him.

"Because they're married." They turned to Gamora who was staring out the window. "The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had two goals in mind: To be with Hela and to bring balance to the universe. He used to kill people planet by planet."

"Including my world." Drax spoke.

"If he gets all six stones he can do it with a snap of his fingers."

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos." Thor pointed out.

"Onkel..." She warned as he stood.

"Gamora," Drax said slowly as they prepared to defend her. "Is the daughter of Thanos."

Thor stood, pushing Eris behind him protectively. "Your father murdered half my people, and one of my closest friends."

"Step father." Quill spoke up. "She hates him as much as you do."

"More really." Eris added grabbing his arm.

Thor walked closer to Gamora before patting her shoulder. "Families can be tough." Eris let go of his arm. "When we were 8 my brother disguised himself as a snake, and he know how much I loved snakes, so I went over to pick it up when he transformed back and yelled 'Mblerg! It's me!' before he stabbed me in the arm. Later as adults he tried to kill me, tried to enslave Earth, tried to kill me again, and pretended he was dead for a few years, and now he's Thanos prisoner. So... I feel your pain."

"And I feel your pain as well," Quill said stepping forward. "I mean it's not a competition, but I've-"

"Ugh Quill relax!" Eris said using her staff to hit the back of Quill's leg gently. "Thor has a girlfriend he's not going to make a move on Gamora. And if Gamora does or doesn't want you don't you think you'd know?"

"Actually Jane and I broke up."

"Oh," She looked at Quill. "Worry a little, but not now."

"I need a hammer."

"Where's-?"

"Destroyed."

"Alright."

"How do I open this thing?" Thor asked going to a pod.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a pod."

"No you're not!" Quill said deepening his voice in an attempt to mock Thor's accent. "You'll not be taking our pod today, sir!"

"Quill?" Rocket asked. "Are you making your voice deeper?"

"No."

"You are. You are imitating the god-man." Drax pointed out.

"Poorly." Eris added.

"No I'm not!"

"He did it again."

Thor stepped closer to Quill, who did step back slightly. "Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?" Quill challenged.

"Enough!" Gamora snapped. "We need to stop Thanos which means we need to find out where he's going."

"Knowhere."

"He must be going somewhere."

"Of course!" Eris said. "Knowhere housed the reality stone."

"Right." Thor said. "It's been safely stored with the Collector.

"Only an idiot would trust the Collector." Quill said.

"Or a genius." it was Thor's idea.

"How do you know he's not going with one of the others Stones?" Quill asked.

"There's six stones." Thor explained. "Thanos already has the power stone because he stole it last week when he decimated Xandar. He stole the space stone when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half our people. The Time and Mind Stone are safe on Midgard with the Avengers."

"Xandar?" Eris whispered as memories of Sam floated through her mind.

"The Avengers?" Quill asked as Eris stepped out into the hall.

She pulled out a small round and black communicator with three golden connecting circles on it.

"Sam." She said into it, pushing it into the center.

Sam is a person she met on her travels. He is a member of the Nova Corps that watch over the universe and are stationed in Xandar. He had given her this to use in case of emergency for either one of them. So why hadn't he called her?

"Sam can you hear me?" Static. "Sam I don't know if you're alive. I hope you are. But if you don't answer me, I'm going to kill you next time I see you."

Static.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Sam had mentioned that he was from Midgard, where two of the stones are. They'd need help. "But I'll save your world."

She walked back into the room as Rocket jumped onto the table to get to level with Thor.

"-I mean that place is a legend! They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe! I would very much like to g there, please."

"The rabbit is correct and clearly the smartest among you."

"Rabbit?"

"Second smartest actually."

"Will you join us to Nidavellir, Eris?"

"No. I'm going to Midgard."

"Why?"

"Your Avengers will need all the help they can get."

"So you're going to go alone?" Gamora asked.

"No. I'm taking Groot."

"I am Groot?"

"Yes you."

"Wait!" Quill said. "What kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

"The Thanos killing kind."

"Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?"

"You're not strong enough." Eris said plainly.

"If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be to powerful to stop."

"He already is." Thor sneered.

"I got it." Rocket said. "We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So-"

"So you, Thor and Drax go to Nidavellir. Gamora, Quill and Mantis go to Knowhere while Groot and I go to Midgard... Terra... Whatever you want to call it."

"And how do you intend to get there if we only have two ships?" Mantis asked.

"Simple." Eris tapped her staff against the ground opening a portal. "Onkel Loki made this for me. And he's taught me all the ways to sneak past Heimdall gaze when he traveled dimensions."

"And you've had that the whole time?" Quill asked.

"Use for emergencies only." Eris said in Loki's voice. "And I'll know when you use it so I mean it." She cleared her throat before pulling Thor to the side. "Tell me how I'll find these Avengers."

"Go to a land called New York. There will be a Compound with a giant A on the side. If you can't find it go here." He handed her a small card. "Ask for Doctor Strange. He's a wizard that could help you. Now why are you saddling the Destroyer with me and taking a tree with you?"

"Drax is strong, but quick to anger. If he goes to Knowhere and faces Thanos, he'll destroy any plan and get himself killed. Promise me you'll protect them."

"I will. And the tree?"

"Is my friend. Plus he's around my age, so we'll probably appear least threatening."

"Fair enough."

"Ready Groot?" Eris asked walking over, her staff clanging on the metal.

"I am Groot?"

"Yes you can take your stupid game."

"I am Groot."

"I did not lose." She said. "You cheated."

"Be safe!" Thor called out.

"And keep your communicators on." Gamora insisted. "We'll let you know when we kill Thanos."

Eris turned to Groot. "Hold my hand and keep your mind clear."

Groot nodded wrapping his hand around hers as they walked through the portal and disappeared from the ship.

**I present my spin off!**

**Like I mentioned this is a SPIN OFF meaning you DO NOT have to read The Last Hope to understand. They'll have the same characters but is a stand alone story. **

**And I decided to start in the middle and just fill in the important blanks as I go along.**

**Time line wise, basic information that may or may not be important, slightly changed from MCU Wiki for story: **

**Eris was born in June 2000**

**Peter was born in March 2001**

**Eris powers develop in 2007**

**Events in Iron Man, T'Challa becomes Black Panther in 2009**

**Events in Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor in 2010 **

**Steve's found, events of Avengers in 2011**

**Iron Man 3 in 2012**

**Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: Winter Soldier in 2013**

**Guardians of the Galaxy and Vol 2 in 2014**

**Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant Man and Doctor Strange in 2015**

**Captain America :Civil War and Black Panther in 2016**

**Spider-Man: Homecoming and Thor: Ragnorok 2017**

**This Story 2018**

**Also when it comes to Asgard, if I ever have to talk about it, I'll be getting my information from Marvel Wiki and making some up based off Game of Thrones.**

**I'm going to have Eris change outfits a few times throughout the stories based off characters she's around, based on the designs from this blog I found, the link is below. Unfortunately I couldn't find a name for the artists. And again it's based off them so there will be differences between what I write and what the artists designed. **

** /20-marvel-costumes-reimagined-as-elegant-evening-dresses/**

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**L POV**

He was unable to hold in his grin as he stood with his arms slightly raised as the group aimed his weapons at him.

"I've missed all of you too."

"What are you doing here, Loki?" Stark said fiercely as he stood in front of the boy, Cull Obsidian nearly captured.

"That's Loki?" The dark skinned girl next to the boy said awed. He sensed they were both Potensialene like Eris.

"Where's Thor?" the bearded Captain demanded.

Loki shrugged as nonchalant as he could. "He could be anywhere."

"No games." Stark sneered aiming a repulsor at him stomping forward. "Or I swear I'll blow your-"

Suddenly chain wrapped around his metal covered chest and yanked him back. A familiar young woman stood over Stark, holding her staff on his chest, behind her was an adolescent tree.

"Choose your next move wisely, Lord Stark."

"Leave him alone!" The boy said fiercely.

"Stand down." Eris said as powerful as a true queen while she lifted Stark up her hand cupping his neck. "Hear what we have to say."

"Why should we?" Romanoff demanded.

"We know why your children are being targeted." She let go of Stark and stalked forward. "And which ones are next." She stopped in front of Romanoff. "So just listen, Auntie Nat."

Natasha moved to hit Eris. Eris easily caught her fist though before she pushed herself up with her staff, wrapping her legs around Romanoff's neck, and twirling in a way that sent her to the floor.

"Wow!" Eris chuckled rising to stand over the spy. "You're good. No matter Onkel Thor's intimidated by you."

"Did.." The man with wings restarted. "Did you just pull a black widow move on Black Widow?"

"Is it hard, Wilson?"

"I am Groot."

"I'm not scaring them." She looked back to the assembled heroes. "As I was saying, we need to band together to save the universe."

"And why should we trust you?" The cat man asked.

"Who are you?" Rogers demanded.

"Oh right." Eris spoke nonchalantly, before clearing her throat. "I am Eris Asteria. Princess of Asgard. I was sent here by my Onkel Thor."

"Thor?" Stark caught.

"Onkel?" The young boy asked,

"I believe in your tongue it means 'Uncle'."

Almost as one, the group looked to Loki.

He rolled his eyes. "She is not my daughter. I am also her uncle."

"Thanos is coming and you need are help."

The others looked at each other. "Who?"

**E POV**

"Norns you know nothing." Eris said exasperated. She looked to Loki. "Are you pissing them off yet?"

"Would I do that?" Eris smiled at his guilty expression.

"Never." She twirled her staff before she slowly stalked around the room. "Am I right to assume they don't know which one of them are Potensialene?"

"I haven't gotten to explaining everything." He paused, thinking. "But you've deduced it already."

"Yes." Eris stopped by the boy and girl who looked around her age. "And I require a private audience with them."

She tapped her staff on the ground twice letting it absorb the three of them and Groot. They were transported to a barren waste land filled with nothing but ash.

"Where are we?" The girl asked looking around.

"What happened?" The boy asked. "Is this a pocket dimension?"

"Sort of." Eris said as she looked around. "This is what's left of Asgard."

"Bast."

"How...?"

"Ragnorok came for Asgard. My Onkel Thor enacted it to stop Hela. But it proved to be in vain."

"Why?"

"Hela survived, and allied herself with Thanos. And the same fate awaits Earth."

"What do you mean?"

"Thanos, I'm told, has two goals in life. Hela and to balance the universe. He intends to bring balance by wiping out half of life in existence. Planet by planet he would slaughter all but a few he deemed worthy. It was rare for him to spare life, but most of the ones he would save were children he raised and called Potensialene. Most of them are dead already.

"From what I'm told, he spies on the planet, abducts those he deemed worthy and then slaughters half of the rest." She looked to them. "He found us worthy."

"Why us?" The boy asked.

"Simple. We are some of the smartest, talented, strongest children and/or the child of one of Thanos enemies. A perfect candidate for one of Thanos Potensialene."

"And why are we so integral to this Thanos?" The girl asked.

"He choose all of us for a reason. For our skills or our blood. He won't go with his plan until he has us, to ensure our survival.

"From what I'm told, usually he would wait until the dead of night, and snatch us up like changelings. That way he can move in before anyone knew what was happening. But he's already had three of the infinity stones within his grasp and lost them. He's just acting quick and fast now."

"And Infinity Stones are...?"

"Six magic rocks that used together could destroy half the universe with a literal snap."

"Does he already have them?"

"No."

"How are you so sure?"

"Your pet android has the mind stone in his forehead, a wizard on this planet his the time and no one alive knows where the soul stone is."

"Anything else?"

"Trust me." Eris said and held out her hands.

The girl held her other one. The boy took a deep breathe before holding onto her other one and Groot held onto theirs, closing the circle.

She inhaled.

_Shuri running in the palace, eager to see T'Challa in his Black Panther outfit. _

_A small Peter raised his hand as one of the evil robots walked toward him. _

_Groot sitting with Rocket as they flew using his boots. _

_Eris sitting in the hall as she listened to the court talk._

_Shuri crying quietly as her mother leaned on her sobbing for her husband. _

_Peter sobbed, kneeling next to Ben, his hands stained with blood. _

_Groot holding onto Quill as he listened to his Zume._

_Eris crying quietly on the infirmary bed as she was unable to attend her grandmothers funeral. _

_Shuri fighting with Killmonger using her gauntlets. _

_Peter shooting a web at Toomes to stop him before his wings exploded._

_Groot wrapping vines against starklings before throwing them away from the ship. _

_Eris transforming her staff into a shield as she slammed it onto the ground protecting herself and Rocket._

They all gasped as they jerked back into their own minds.

"That was..." Peter took a deep breathe.

"Incredible." Shuri finished.

"I am Groot."

"He's right." Peter said. "Mr. Stark's probably freaking out by now."

"That's all right?" Shuri asked.

"All that's left is to find the other Potensialene."

"And then?"

Eris was silent for a moment. "We should probably vote on that when we get the others. Fight or hide?"

She held out her hand, her staff flying into it. "Hold on."

Shuri put her hand right under hers, Peter under hers and Groot wrapped a vine finger around the handle.

They were then all shot out and back into the room with the others. Pain erupted in her bad leg. She whined as she knelt down.

"You're alright." Loki whispered kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine." She promised before looking in. "You fill them in?"

"Yeah..." Stark looked at her as if seeing a ghost. "With some help."

"Oh my gosh." She looked to see a rather plain looking man standing next to a man in a cloak. The plain man was looking at her eyes widening. "You're-"

"My niece." Loki interjected placing a hand on her shoulder. "Eris, this is Banner. The Monster."

Eris blinked at the man. "You're the man who kicked Onkel Thor's ass?"

"Something like that." Banner said looking away from her.

"Oh my gosh..." Peter said staring at Banner. "You're-"

"The Hulk."

"Bruce Banner! I am such a huge fan of your work! There's even a picture of you at my school! I've read all of your papers on gamma radiation and-"

"Breath kid." Stark encouraged a sad look in his eyes.

"These are the Potensialene?" Cloak asked.

"Some of them." Eris corrected.

"I'm Peter by the way."

"Doctor Strange."

"Oh we're using our made up names? Then I am Spider- Man."

Strange rolled his eyes before looking to Vision. "How do we get the stone out?"

"Why not just destroy yours?" Stark asked gesturing to Strange's necklace.

"No can do. I swore an oath to protect it."

"And they're pure energy." Loki explained. "Even if they could be destroyed the explosion could be..."

"Global?" T'Challa asked.

"Try universal." Eris put in. "The point is they can't be destroyed. But Thanos can be. For now. He's getting more powerful by the day."

"He has allied with Hela, the goddess of death." Loki continued. "His wife. Together they collect Potensialene."

"Let's focus on getting the stone out." Wanda said looking to Vision anxiously.

"My daughter." Scott said. "I need to protect my daughter."

"And we need to get to Barton and his kids." Rogers said.

"We can't stay here." Rhodey said. "They already know some of us were here. What if they come back?"

"Then where do we go?" Peter asked.

"Wakanda." T'Challa said. "We can house the children there and get the stones out."

"And when Thanos comes?" Loki asked sharply. "I'd rather kill the droid and run with the stone."

Eris sent him a look that clearly said 'Behave'.

"But against my better judgement I won't. I also won't risk my nieces safety for your... Sentimentality."

"I'm not leaving the others Potensialene on their own."

"And where would you go?" Natasha asked.

Eris and Loki looked to each other.

_They'd never look in the remains of a dead world._ Eris said to him telepathically.

_I am not letting you wander in some dump with no security. _

_Onkel._ She looked at him sharply. _Now is not the time to be snotty._

_Then where would you suggest?_

"Sovereign owes Asgard fealty-"

"No."

_Then where would you suggest._

"Hala is advanced enough to protect you."

"Wouldn't Thanos be interested?"

_You have a better idea?_

"The Skrull planet-"

"Is dead."

"Not their new planet."

"And how do you know where it is?"

She remembered Sam and her lying together as he mapped out several planets to her. He even showed her secret planets like the Skrull world, which Xandar swore not to tell the Kree's about.

She could still remember the flutter in her stomach as their hands brushed together. His breath on her face whenever they'd turn to each other.

They never did anything, but she wished they had before he died.

**TS POV**

He wouldn't lie. It was cool that Asgardians had telepathic conversations.

He was surprised to see Eris wide smile and reddening cheeks.

"Eris..."

She started rapidly speaking in a language he didn't know. Loki also arguing with her in the same language.

"Anyone speak Asgardian?" He asked,

"He doesn't approve and she's listing all of is partners?" Strange guessed.

"Enough!" Loki yelled silencing her. "You will go with to Wakanda. I and the others will get the Potensialene. And you will go."

"Fine." She spat before looking to the others.. "Meet in Wakanda in an hour?"

T'Challa turned to Okoye and Shuri as Scott and Natasha looked to Strange.

"Lord Stark?" Eris asked walking up to him as Loki moved over to Peter. Tony fought his instincts that screamed at him to get Peter and Loki as far away from each other as possible.

"Tony." He corrected.

"Can we speak?" She glanced over to the group. "In private?"

"Sure." FRIDAY would let the others know if she tried anything. He led her into an empty hall. "What's bugging you Princess Leia?"

"Eris." She corrected before sighing. "I have a proposition for you."

"Is this going to be like a deal with the devil sort of thing?" Tony asked. "Are you going to be like a genie and I regret this later?"

"I hope not." She leaned against the wall. "I'm offering to give you the one thing you've always wanted."

Where was she going with this? "I don't know if your uncles told you this, but I'm one of the richest people on the planet. What could you offer that I can't buy?"

"On Asgard we have a phrase for people with your condition."

He touched his chest instinctively. It's been years since he got the reactor out, but there were times he could still feel the metal in his chest. Others where he felt the pain on his diaphragm.

"Unfortunately the dear _Wizard of Oz_' s information is outdated. I got my chest taken care of-"

"We call it the Warrior's Curse." She bounced off the wall facing him. "Do you hear the screams of the dead? Or do you feel guilt for just being alive?"

When he closed his eyes he could still see the soldiers in that Humvee.

_He could still see Yinsen. "Don't waste it."_

_He could remember that dream. "You could've done more."_

_Worst of all he still remembered being face to face with the alien armada as he let go of the nuke._

"Both." She realized as he opened his eyes. "And your teammates don't know?"

He put his shades on. "I don't know what you're talking about or who told you-"

"It's not a weakness. But I understand it can be... Inconvenient at times."

None of them believe me and now the armies about to return. It's why I thought Ultron could save us.

"I fail to see your point." Tony said as he fiddled with his watch strap to tighten it, moving to walk away. "As you've said we've got a lot to do and not much-"

"I can grant you peace of mind." She said softly like a prayer. He stopped so suddenly he lost grip on his watch, watching it clatter to the ground. "I can make you forget your nightmares. Don't you want to stop looking in your closet for monsters? Don't you want to look up in the sky and just see stars, not an impending doom?"

He looked up to her, removing his glasses. "How?"

"Maximoff has been given a gift many would die for. And she has abused it's power."

He could still remember the people screaming after she had unleashed the Hulk.

"I can take them away. Make you forget the worst so you can be at peace. I can even add protections in your mind so no one will ever manipulate again."

_Wait_. He thought. _Monsters in the closet. Maximoff. _"How do you know all this about me?"

She sighed as she smiled at him. "You are the smartest of them." She lifted her finger less glove. "Skin to skin contact and I absorb anything I want. I wanted to see if I could trust you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

She moved her hand and held out a knife to him handle first. Slowly he took it. The bade was long and black an inscription he didn't understand was on it.

"Never shed the blood of an innocent, and use only when needed." She translated. "My grandmother gave it to me the day I was legitimized. She told me only the trustworthy can wield it. Like Thor's hammer."

"I can't lift his hammer."

"There's a difference between being worthy and being trustworthy. If you ask me I think the second holds more weight. Another cool thing about it is that it won't cut someone it's wielder can trust."

She held her arm out to him. "Try it."

"Is Loki going to kill me if I do?"

"Only if I bleed."

He held her arm with one hand and then pressed the blade into her skin and dragged it in a straight line. Nothing.

"Her name is Dom."

"Alright." Tony tried to ignore that strange sense of pride that rose in him. "But what's the catch?"

"Two things really." He gestured for her to continue. "A lot of you don't like Loki."

"Can you blame us?"

"No. But I love him. He's not blood, but he's one of the only two family members I have left. I know this is asking a lot, but will you... Can you..."

"Can I make sure Loki lives?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"I get it." He imagined Peter. He'll probably asking the same of her. "And the second?"

"Make sure you live."

He felt his mouth drop slightly. Why would she care that much?

"Peter can't loose a third father figure in less than ten years. It'll destroy him."

"And if I don't keep both of those things?"

"I'll still help. This isn't an ultimatum. It's a promise."

"Anything else you want to talk about?" He asked as he noticed Rhodey and Loki were the only ones left, waiting on them, he slid his glasses back on.

"Not that comes to mind. Now let's go save your android."

**AN: **

**Hi. Here is chapter 2 with multiple POV. What do you think of Loki and Eris relationship? What are y'all thoughts so far? Anything y'all already love or hate?**

**Also from this point out will be major differences between this and Infinity War, and spoilers for Captain Marvel so you have been warned. **

**I also ask that if you have read my other story, do not spoil anything in the review section please.**

**Thank you for my first tow reviewers. **

**Nomad 26: I'm glad to hear you're excited about this. And do not worry about having not reviewed. I consider each review as cute little gifts. But I'm glad you seem to like both stories so far. **

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story. I hope I'll keep your interest. **

**Anyways enjoy,review and if y'all have any advice or suggestions I'm all ears. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HV POV**

Hope did not mind watching Cassie. She was a sweet, eager girl who was easy to get along with.

What she did mind was Scott running off to rejoin the Avengers that got him under house arrest and sent her and her father underground.

"When can I have my own suit?" Cassie asked looking up to Janet who was running some numbers on her laptop.

"As soon as you've had some training." Janet said simply, it was the same answer she'd give Hope when she was younger.

"I know how to throw a punch." Cassie assured. "Luis taught me."

"Are Scott and the boys training you?" Janet asked curiously.

"... Daddy didn't actually say they couldn't..."

"When you get Scott's permission we can start on measurements." Hank said walking in with a couple of coffee mugs.

"But why? Daddy didn't have permission when he first put on the suit."

"He didn't?" Janet looked to Hank questioningly.

Sometimes Hope forgot how much they had to catch her up on. Other times she couldn't believe her mom was actually back.

"Well you see-" Hank was saved from answering by a beeping sound. Someone entered the premises.

"Stay here." Hope ordered Cassie as she and Hank rushed to the computer screens.

"What is it?" Janet asked as they pulled up the security ants footage.

The images revealed a strange alien woman with gray and black body armor, blue hair, horns and a large trident like staff. Around her were three figures she recognized from the Battle of New York as Chitauri. Other ant cams showed more Chitauri walking outside.

"Oh my gosh..." Janet whispered horrified.

"Get the research." Hank ordered as he started to download information onto a flash drive.

"Forget about the research Hank." Janet said as Hope ran to the door.

"Get Cassie out of here." She yelled. "I'll hold them off."

"Hope-!"

"Just go!"

She quickly went to the basement haphazardly throwing on the suit as she heard the pounding footsteps upstairs. The good news was that it didn't seem like they found the others.

But why were they here? Why would aliens be interested in Pym Particles? Or was it the Quantum Realm they were interested in?

Almost as soon as she slid the helmet on, the basement door burst open. She pressed the button, shrinking as she activated the wings as one of the Chitauri entered.

She flew around it as it looked around the room. He walked to the empty case seemingly searching for something

_What are you looking for?_

It moved on. She flew to the base of it's neck and fired two of her strongest voltages at it. She winced as it screamed before collapsing onto the floor just as she heard gunshots ring from upstairs.

"Dad?!" She screamed into the comms as she entered the vents. She had to get to them. "Where are y'all?"

"Backyard." He said as more shots rang out.

She traveled trough the vents, bursting out in time to grow and kick the alien woman off her father.

She rolled before shooting up and staring at her. "Just give us what we want and we'll let you live."

"You'll have to kill us first." Hope said aiming at her.

"That can be arranged." The woman charged toward her, Hope's voltage having no affect on her.

Just before the woman could reach her, Scott grew in between them and punched her, knocking her back a few feet.

"Sorry I'm late." He said panting slightly as he looked toward her. "Where's Cassie?

"Safe." Was all Hank said as he shot at the Chitauri coming toward them. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Scott defended as he dodged a punch from the woman.

"Then what's going on?!" Hope asked dodging her staff, unfortunately she couldn't avoid her legs in time and was sent flying to the fence.

"HOPE!" Scott yelled turning to her, the woman was leaping toward him, staff raised.

"Look out!" She yelled the same time Cassie yelled. "Daddy!"

Scott turned just as the Black Widow got between wiping escirma sticks out of seemingly nowhere and caught the blade. The woman wasn't looking at Black Widow, but at Cassie.

"There she is." The woman kicked in Black Widow's knee unleashing a painful scream before she launched herself up flipping over Scott and ran toward Cassie and Janet.

"No!" Hank yelled shooting at her. His bullets bounced off her armor like fired more voltage with no affect.

Janet stood in between her and Cassie, fist raised. The woman simply backhanded her, sending her sprawling onto the grass.

"MOM!" She yelled as Hank ran to Janet.

"Daddy!" Cassie yelled as the woman wrapped an arm around her neck and held her to her chest before turning to face the rest of them, the last Chitauri seemingly appeared out of nowhere by he side.

"Let her go!" Scott yelled desperately undoing his mask.

"Stay away or I'll slit her throat." The woman threatened bringing the staff to Cassie's throat as she struggled against the woman.

"Please!" Scott begged. "Let her go!" His face suddenly lit up on what she recognized as the 'In hindsight this is a bad idea but right now it seems really good' face. "I'll tell you where the others are!"

"Scott!" Widow screamed, a mixture of pain and anger in her voice as she propped her self up onto her elbows.

"Daddy..." Cassie whimpered.

"It's alright, Peanut." He assured. "Everything will be alright."

"The others?" The woman said intrigued. "The Potensialene?"

"Let her go," Scott said coldly. "And I'll tell you where they are."

She stood straighter, moving her staff away from Cassie's neck. "Tell me and your daughter lives."

"Scott if you tell her, we're all dead!" Widow screamed, struggling to get to her feet as Scott sent her an apologetic look.

_Your daughter lives. _

"Scott wait!" Hope tried.

"They're in Wakanda." Scott blurted out. "But I don't know how long they'll be there."

The woman smiled. "Thank you for you assistance."

"Now," Scott said holding his hand out. "Let her go."

"No."

He paled. "But-"

"I said your daughter lives." The woman corrected. "Not that I'd let her go." She turned to the Chitauri. "Finish him."

A blue beam shot from the sky and pulled the woman and Cassie up as the Chitauri fired. "DADDY!"

"NO!" Hope yelled as the blast hit Scott leaving only a scorch mark where he once stood. The blue beam and the two were gone.

Tears streamed down her face as she charged toward the alien. Before it could react she blasted it in the face, knocking it to the ground. But that didn't seem like enough. As it was disoriented, she started punching it repeatedly in the face.

_She and Scott fist kissing outside Hank's room. _

_She and Scott taking Cassie for ice cream. _

_Her heartache as she ignored him. _

_Sneaking him out of his house. _

_Laughing at his silliness. _

_Movies with Cassie. _

_She and Scott..._

"Hope!" Arms wrapped around her, pulling her off the creature. "Enough!"

She sobbed as she and Hank fell to the ground. "He's gone."

"I know." Hank petted her hair soothingly. "I know."

After a few minutes, when Hope calmed herself down she saw Janet helping Black Widow sit on the doorstep.

"We need to get you some help."

"I already called my ride." She grimaced as she looked to the burn spot that was once Scott Lang. "That idiot..."

"You're not a parent." Janet said gently. "When you have a child, you'll do anything for them."

"Why take Cassie if they were interested in the Pym Particles?" Hank asked.

"Who said anything about those?" Widow said.

"Start talking."

/

**E POV**

She and Loki walked side by side taking in Wakanda. One look and they agreed, It was nice, but nothing like some of the other worlds they've been too.

"You like what you see?" Shuri asked.

"It's nice." Eris said before her Uncle could make a sarcastic remark. Her brown boots clicked on the ground. Before they split, she had changed her outfit to long navy blue pants under a light see through hi-lo skirt with a thick brown belt. The shirt changed into a purple crop top without sleeves, although she did where long blue arm gloves that stretched from her upper arm and ended at her wrist. Her locket changed into a choker necklace with the amulet still in the middle. Loki changed her shirt to fully cover her stomach though.

Right now they were in the Wakandan palace. Although Okoye and T'Challa went to a nearby village to get a buck. Why they thought now was a good time to go hunting she wasn't sure.

Stark and Rhodey were sitting by the window. Loki was sulking in the corner. The guards, Dora Milaje she believed they were called, and other kings guard were not so subtly watching him.

Wanda stood by Vision as Eris hovered over him, looking at the stone.

"Are you sure you could do this?" Wanda asked.

"Of course I can." She had no idea. "Peter make sure she doesn't interfere with big kid stuff." She patted Wanda on the cheek playfully, absorbing her.

"How do I...?"

"Web her to the wall?" Tony suggested although she wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"What do you want me to do?" Vision asked as Shuri placed monitors onto him.

"Just relax and think pleasant thoughts." She encouraged as she stretched out her mental presence into the stone.

Almost instantly she was bombarded with thoughts of those around her.

_She's going to kill him. _

_What do we do if this doesn't work?_

_I miss the days where suits were the weirdest thing that happened to us._

_You can do this._

_Quiet._ She willed the others as she closed her eyes and delved into the stone.

'He's coming.' a legion of voices hissed at her.

'I know.'

'You can't save them all'

'I can try.' She opened her eyes to see nothing, but a yellow stone floating in midair.

'Then take us.' She reached out a hand to grab it.

"I brought her." She heard a voice say, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to see a woman, Proxima Midnight, with a bowed head as she held onto a young girl in jeans and a green over shirt, brown hair cascading down her back.

"And the others?" A large purple figure appeared in front of them.

"I know where they are." Proxima promised. "But first I bring you your new child."

"Let me go home." The little girl whimpered.

"You are home my dear." A tall woman with black hair in green said in a kind voice as she knelt in front of her. "We'll take care of you,Cassie. But first we need to get your new siblings."

A look of confusion crossed the woman's face before she turned and looked at her. "Eris?"

She didn't realize she was reaching for the stone until her fingers wrapped around it, and she was flung out.

She gasped as her back hit the widow, and slid down tot he ground.

"ERIS!" Loki yelled.

She propped herself up, looking down in her palm she saw the yellow stone. "I'm fine." She assured her uncle.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up, she put her free hand against the wall as a wave of vertigo hit her.

"Here." She looked over to see Tony holding her staff out to her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and took her staff, leaning heavily on it. Groot walked over holding out an orb.

"I am Groot?"

"Good idea." She said placing the stone in the orb container. He closed it with a decisive click.

"You don't have pockets." Tony said looking at Groot.

"Don't ask." Eris rolled her eyes as they walked over to Vision who was blinking dangerously heavily.

"Help him!" Wanda said desperately. "He was supposed to live."

"He will." Eris assured looking to Groot. "Give me one of those Anulax batteries."

"I am Groot?"

"Cause you and Rocket are both thieves." She held her hand out as he muttered something.

She placed the battery in the hole in his forehead and watched as its energy transferred into him, filling up the hole where the stone once was. The battery was now a dull lifeless gray.

Vision gasped blinking rapidly as he sat up and looked to her. "Thank you."

"Thank you." She said holding up the orb.

"Now what?" Wanda asked. "Will he be alright?"

"Should." Loki said as he moved Eris into a seat. "He'll lose the abilities the mind stone gave him though."

"What does that mean?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know." Eris said as she transported the orb into a pocket dimension.

"How can you do that," Peter gestured between her and Loki. "So easily?"

"I've been practicing sedir- Sorry you call it magic- since I was five. My Onkel Loki and Grandmother Frigga taught me everything I know."

"What about your parents?" Peter asked.

Eris shrugged. "Never meet them. I don't even know there names."

"But..." His face scrunched in confusion. "Didn't your family..."

"My grandfather Odin was seduced by a witch when he was younger" Eris explained. "Odin banished the witch to Midgard where she birthed and raised my mother. Although she was killed during witch hunts of some kind?

"Anyways my mother, being pure Asgardian, lived for hundreds of years after wards. Then one day she meant my birth father in a tavern for one night. And I am the result.

"Unfortunately my mother died during childbirth. Around that time Heimdall spotted her and told Odin about me. Odin took pity and took me in. Although Frigga and Loki watched over me more than Odin."

"Alright next question." Shuri leaned forward. "How old are you really? Loki and Thor look as if they were in their twenties."

"Actually Loki's 1053 and Thor 1500. Although I guess the equivalent in your years would be 17 and 24 if my math is correct."

"Wait." They looked over to the Avengers. It was Tony who spoke. "You're telling us that Loki is going through his rebellious teenage emo phase?"

"His what phase?" Eris asked raising an eye brow. "By the time he was 900 he was already considered an adult, according to Asgardian standards."

"And you.."

"Are 17."

"According to whose standard?"

"Both." She and Loki said at the same time.

"Unfortunately her father's blood prevents her from aging like an Asgardian." Loki explained a protective gaze in his eyes. "I've been working on a spell to fix that, but it's still in the works."

"That story sounds-" Stark was cut off when the doors opened revealing T'Challa, Okoye and a white man with long shoulder length brown hair, wearing dark pants, a blue shirt with one long sleeve, and his other arm was metal.

She searched Shuri and Stark's memories to identify the man.

He was Bucky Barnes, the Captain's friend? Legend said they were really close. That was the buck he meant!

"Ah." Eris walked over to greet them. "This must be Ser Bucky."

"Just Bucky." The man said kindly studying her. "You're the Asgardian?"

"Eris." She greeted holding out her hand for him to kiss. "Princess Eris."

Bucky exchanged a look with T'Challa before holding her hand with his metallic hand and kissed it gently. "Your majesty. I must admit I didn't believe you actually did that."

"Oh we don't." Eris said taking her hand back. "I just wanted to see if you would actually do it."

Bucky chuckled slightly before looking to the others. He looked down when Stark stepped forward.

"Tony." He said softly. "I-"

"Don't." Stark barked out, fury in his eyes. "Let's agree not to talk about that day. And I won't punch Rogers in his perfect teeth."

"Where is he?" Bucky asked casually.

"On his way." Okoye said. "He and his allies just entered the barrier."

"You know what we're up against?" Shuri asked curiously. She seemed fond of the older man in the same way she was of T'Challa.

"Evil aliens?"

"Close enough." Loki said with an eye roll as the others walked in. Natasha leaning heavily against Rogers.

"Did you get the others?" Eris asked.

"We couldn't get Cassie." Natasha said as she was deposited in a chair.

"Why?" Tony demanded. "Where's Scott?"

"He's dead." A woman was long black hair and a tear stained face said. "He tried to save Cassie and they killed him."

"He told them where we are." Natasha said. "They could be here any minute."

"Where are your space crafts?" Loki demanded turning to T'Challa. "We need to get the children off world."

"I'm staying." Eris said firmly as T'Challa talked to one of the scientist.

"Eris."

"Onkel I can help."

"I know you can, but we need someone to take care of the other Potensialene."

"I'm not a baby sitter."

"There won't be any-" He was cut off as the babe in Barton's arm released a noise as he squirmed. "Alright just the one."

"I am Groot."

"But at least you were potty trained." Eris said. "And could talk."

"I am Groot."

"No one asked."

"He's really easy to take care of." Barton assured even as he glared at Loki.

"Onkel come with us." Loki looked at her sadly.

"I doubt they trust me enough to be with their children."

"Why you're great with kids? Better than Onkel Thor at least."

"That's not saying much. Besides if I'm with you, y' all would be a bigger target for Thanos."

"Wait," the older woman who stood next to the young woman spoke. "You're sending a group of kids out into space alone?"

"We need all hands on deck." Tony said. "Especially if they're coming to us."

"Your majesty." Two different people spoke as they entered the room.

"Yes?" T'Challa asked facing them.

"Your majesty the space craft is ready for take off when the children are. If the princess is sure she can pilot it."

"Of course I can. I never freeze."

T'Challa rolled his eyes before turning to the other. "Leaving may be a problem though. Unknown crafts are entering out atmosphere."

**AN:**

**Hi! So I wanted to release my next chapter before I saw the new Avenger movie. If you've seen it no spoilers and I'll do the same.**

**Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this. I inspired Eris new outfit off the Dr. Strange and Wong designs from link in the first chapter. And like in my original story, ****I want to add character deaths to add more drama and for story purposes so no one's going to be killed off for shock value. If you don't like character deaths in fan fiction, consider this your warning.**

**Thank you for reviewing, **

**Guest(Leopard1516): I'm sorry you're having trouble with your account. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for Sam? No comment.**

**Nomad26: I understand what you mean. Next chapter I'll be leaning more into Captain Marvel spoilers, so I'd recommend watching the movie. I hope you enjoy it though. It's good.**

**Anyways please enjoy and review. **

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOILERS for Endgame and Captain Marvel going forward. Beware! You have been warned! And I upped the Barton kids ages.**

**TS POV**

They watched as the space craft took off, their children inside.

"If you turned out to be wrong about this, Stark..." Barton said.

"You heard what we're up against." He said still looking toward the sky. "I hope we are wrong."

He knew Barton was walking away. "If they die," He heard Barton say. "I'm killing you first."

"They won't." Loki said firmly. "Which is more than I can say for us."

Tony sighed before following them inside, where the ant family was arguing.

"Hank just-"

"No."

"Dad she-"

"No."

"Honey, you've been talking about it-"

"I said no!" Hank slammed his hand on the table separating him from his wife and daughter the others gearing up paused to glance at the drama. "It's too dangerous."

"What is?" Steve asked in a commanding voice.

"The Quantum Realm doesn't operate on a normal time stream." Janet started ignoring Hank's protest. "There are for lack of better words, time pockets."

"That theory has never worked!" Hank protested. "Every time Scott has tested it-"

"Let me guess," Tony said boredly as he pulled out his phone getting the notes. "He turned into a baby?"

"And an old man." Hope said slowly. "How'd you know?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm a genius. What you need to do is lock on a location before you go back or you're just moving time through yourself rather than you through time. You staying with me?"

"And you figured it out?" Hank said skeptically. "Why?"

"I was trying to prove to the kid time travel's impossible. Turns out I was wrong."

"But we can travel back and save Scott?" Hope said eagerly.

"Or we could go back further," Janet suggested. "If we know where the stones are now, we could get them before Thanos can and make a better plan."

"Or you could be lost forever!" Hank yelled frustrated. "It's too dangerous."

"But might work." Strange said. "Although," He started to move his hands. "I have something better than-" He cut off as he looked to his chest and grabbed his necklace, that turned into a small ball with web wrapped around it. "That little-"

"Watch yourself." Loki warned.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Eris took the time stone." Loki smirked. "Clever girl."

"So Quantum time pockets?" Rhodey questioned.

"We have an army coming from the sky." Sam said annoyed. "We don't have time to take a field trip."

"That's why we need to do this." Janet insisted.

"She has a point." Loki said after a moment. "Best case, we end all this before it began. Worst case we all die."

"You all may do as you wish." T'Challa said plainly. "But I must lead my people in this onslaught."

If they go back, he could fix the Accords before they ever became the Accords. He could save the Avengers.

"How far back would we go?" Tony asked quietly.

"Tones." Rhodey said appalled.

"You think it's a good idea too."

"Yeah but if something happens what do I tell Pep?"

Could he lose Pepper by doing this? No. This would ensure they'd be together.

"It won't matter."

"How are we doing this?" Steve asked.

**E POV**

They all sat silently as they soared through the stars.

She had left her communicator with Loki in case Gamora or the others killed Thanos. Or Drax or Rocket told them about the new weapon. Groot still has his though.

She looked over to see Lila and Cooper sitting side by side as they stared out the window. Shuri was looking over some of the readings. Nathaniel was sleeping on a couple of chairs. Groot was sitting on one playing his game. And Peter...

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship-"

"Zooming through the sky-" Shuri joined.

"Little Einstein's." Everyone but Eris and Groot finished.

"I am Groot."

"Very strange." Eris agreed.

"It's a meme." Peter explained.

"Any idea how long it'll take to get there?" Cooper asked boredly.

"Well this ship is pretty fast so it could be any minute." Eris guessed they had been travelling for a few hours already. Cooper seemed satisfied and looked back out the window.

"And this planet will accept us?" Shuri asked softly so the younger kids couldn't hear.

"Probably..." Eris said hesitantly. "I've never actually met a Skrull, but I've heard they're very peaceful and understanding."

"I am Groot."

"Shut up." Eris walked next to Shuri. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Shuri said sarcastically. "I just left my people to fight off an alien invasion for me."

"The role of a princess." Eris sneered. "To sit safely inside as men fight for us."

"Is that how you were raised?" Shuri asked almost disgusted.

"I was..." Eris took a deep breath. "Odin's mercy only went so far. Yes he would bring me in and raise me. But I am still a bastard, worse a bastard's bastard. So I was raised as a hand maiden instead of a princess."

She smiled fondly. "It wouldn't be until I was 10, when my Onkel Loki was regent and legitimized me, that I'd finally be taught the ways of a princess by my grandmother. Although she insisted to my Onkel Thor that I train as he was. And luckily for me, tradition states that once you are legitimized you can't be un-legitimized. And so my grandfather was forced to accept me as a princess."

"If Odin didn't want you to be princess why raise you at all?" Peter asked curiously.

It was something she often wondered as a child. She turned to Shuri. "How were you raised?"

"I was given the best resources our planet has to offer." Shuri said simply, proudly. "While being told I could be anything I'd want to be. Technology and inventing just came easy for me. My Papa said he could show us the road, but we must choose our paths. T'Challa was the path of the panther, I was of the genius."

"Are you really a princess?" Lila asked curiously looking to Eris.

"Yes." Eris smiled at the younger girl. "My grandfather was king and one day I'll be queen."

"Will you be an evil queen?" Lila asked jokingly.

Eris shrugged. "Depends on who you asked."

Before she could ask anything else, the craft shook violently, waking Nathaniel. Cooper rushed to him.

"Lila go with your brothers." Eris said as she, Peter, Groot and Shuri rushed to the windows.

Outside were a handful of small space crafts surrounding them. Eris rushed to the console pulling up the radar. There were five in front and to the sides of them. And a big one behind them.

"What's happening?" Lila cried clutching onto Cooper.

Eris pushed more buttons activating a speaker. "This is Princess Eris Asteria of Asgard. Identify yourself."

Silence.

"This is a refugee vessel. We mean no harm."

Silence. She looked to the others who stood stiff and scared.

"We'll be alright." She promised as two of the smaller ships shot lines connecting them to them. "We'll be fine."

"How do you know?!" Lila said fear in her eyes.

**PQ POV**

He failed her.

'I want you to kill me.'

He would've for her. But he hesitated too long. And now that stupid purple Grimace wanna-be had her.

"What now?" Mantis asked timidly.

"Have you been able to reach any of the others?" He asked walking over to her.

"No, but this light keeps blinking."

"That's the secret coded message channel!" Quill said exasperated as he checked the messages. "Alright, it's Nebula... Gamora's alive!"

He can save her.

"Thanos is taking her to... Terra..."

"Isn't that your world?" Mantis asked curiously.

Terra. Earth. he hadn't been there since he was a kid. He hadn't been there since his mom died.

"We have to get there." Quill said rushing to the controls.

"What about Nebula?" Mantis asked.

"She's smart she can get there if she really wants to. Call Eris and Groot. Tell them we're coming to them."

**L POV**

This was one of the worst ideas any of them ever had in the history of the universe. He thought as they worked on a strange little craft that had been modified for this expedition that they had on standby from their previous venture into this Quantum Realm.

And yet for some reason he was one of the first to sign up for it. Norns, this was why he and Thor got in so much trouble when they were younger.

"Are you sure about this?" T'Challa asked one last time before he and the others rode off to battle. The ships were landing. "We could use fighters."

"That's the problem." Loki said as he helped Janet with her math. "I'm not a fighter."

"And yet you led the attack of New York." Okoye said, the judgement clear in her voice.

"Some are fighters. Some are leaders. Some are both." Loki said plainly. "I'm a leader. You are both. Deal with it."

"Stark?"

"I'm making sure no one screws up the timeline too much." Tony shrugged as he hooked a couple of wires.

Loki looked at there small group. He, Stark, Hope deciding to go in her mothers place, and Romanoff. She had said something about babysitting them but he knew for women like her it was better to just go along with what they say sometimes.

Of course they had long since ignored Hank's worries.

"How will we know you're plan has worked?" T'Challa asked.

Loki had been silent for this part. One of two things would happen. History would be rewritten or a new dimension would be created. Which would be worse?

"Only one way to find out." Hope shrugged as she finished inputting some calculations. She looked over to Romanoff. "How's the leg?"

Her knee was currently tightly wrapped as a precaution after going through some Wakanda healing technology.

"Fine." Romanoff said plainly as she loaded her weaponry.

Stark took a deep breath turning to her. "Romanoff if you're not up for this-"

"I'll be fine."

Loki tilted his head at them. While there was clear tension between them, there was also something familial about their interactions.

"Be safe." Rogers was telling them as Loki walked over to Strange.

"You sure you can handle everything?" Loki asked with crossed arms. "This is a little more advanced than simple parlor tricks."

Strange rolled his eyes. "I can handle everything just fine."

"Good." Loki handed him the small watch like object his niece had given him. "This is a communicator to a group known as the Guardians. They are also trying to defeat Thanos. if you succeed or if they, use this to talk to them."

"And how are you so sure we can trust them?" Strange skeptically asked as he grabbed the object with a sneer.

"I trust my niece's opinion more than anyone else's."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Strange asked a meaningful look in his look.

Does he know?

Loki grabbed Strange by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. "If you ever imply such a thing about my niece again I'll have your head."

Strange pushed him back. "Don't make your threats so idly."

"That is a promise. I'll do whatever to protect her from anyone."

"Enough." Bucky said getting between them and pushing them apart. "Like you've said there are more important matters than whatever feud you two have going on."

Loki stood tall. "At last the soldier is right." He looked at Bucky for a moment. "I expect to see you after this is all over."

Without waiting for a reply, Loki walked over to the craft and went to one of the passenger seats since Hope was in the pilot seat as her mother gave her instructions.

"-cute but they'll try eating you. And-"

"Mom." Hope gently cut off. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will." Janet kissed her forehead gently before leaving.

The other two quickly climbed in. Hope muttered something to herself as she flipped several switches, closing the door.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. No one replied. "Me either." She pushed another button sucking them all into a vortex while simultaneously shrinking them at a fast rate.

The entire craft violently shook as they traveled. Colors swirled around them before they slowed in a sea of darkness.

"What is this?" Romanoff whispered.

"Welcome lady and gentlemen, to the Quantum Realm." Hope said before pushing another button speeding them further along in a sea of vibrant colors before coming to another screeching halt.

Loki leaned forward putting a hand over his mouth as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"You don't like a little turbulence?" Stark mockingly asked.

Loki lifted his head to glare at him. "Why did we stop?"

"This is supposed to be closest time pocket." Hope said looking at her screen. "Now all we have to do is wait and-"

When later asked, he did not jump at the knock at the window.

"Scott?!"

**E POV**

"Stay here." Eris ordered as she walked to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"Something stupid?" She said as she pushed a button on her wrist, surrounding her in a net like suit to ensure her breathing in space. "Put up the barrier." Eris ordered Shuri as she walked past the line. "And then open the door."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Shuri said before following her orders.

The door slowly lowered revealing the ships floating by. With a deep breath, she pushed off floating in between the ships.

"My name is Eris Asteria." She projected to the largest ship. "Princess of Asgard. We mean no harm, but we will not hesitate to defend ourselves."

She saw several large guns aim toward her. Oh crap.

"Move!" She yelled into her comms to the others as she threw long knives at the lines connected to their ship.

Their ship charged forward as the big one fired at her. She jumped out of the way, spinning before summoning one of Quill's guns and firing at it. The guns followed her as the two other ships followed them.

"On your six!" She yelled into the comms as she brought her feet together activating rocket boots like Quills charging toward the ship.

She latched onto the ship summoning another sword and slicing off one of the giant guns in half.

"I am Groot!" She looked up in time to see one of the engines of their craft was now smoking as the two ships were quickly approaching.

"I'm on my way." She promised taking off one of the rocket boots and throwing it into the hall, using the other to jump off and avoid the small explosion.

She held her arms out straight holding onto her sword like a human spear before tearing through one of the ships engines before jumping to the other. She latched onto the side lifting her sword to drive the sword deeper into the ship-

She screamed as the ship exploded under her fingertips and sent her soaring away. She steadied herself and grabbed onto her side.

She chanced a look down to see a piece of shrapnel in her stomach. Already she could feel her consciousness waning.

She looked up to see the large craft aiming it's guns at them. She stood as straight as she could.

She would protect them.

Before it could fire a streak of gold hit the ship causing a massive explosion-

And everything went black.

**AN:**

**I have returned! Sorry for the delay. In all honesty I got distracted by another story I'm working on. And since it heavily relies on Endgame I won't be posting it until at least June. **

**Speaking of Endgame. I have seen it... It was INCREDIBLE and heartbreaking! And I won't be saying anything else here for anyone who hasn't seen it. If you want to talk about it feel free to message me. But just to be clear I already wanted to add time travel in this story before I saw Endgame and I won't be following all of their rules. **

**Unfortunately no reviews this time. **

**But please feel free to review whenever y'all want. As always enjoy.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoilers for MCU.**

**BP POV**

He was the king of Wakanda. Holder of the mantle of Black Panther. He faced Killmonger and won. He conquered his own grief and dark thoughts. And now... He was scared out of his mind.

He walked in stride with Steve and Okoye to the force field where three aliens stood. Two were the ones that had attacked them earlier at the Avenger Compound. The woman with horns and the man with a hood. The third was another woman who looked more human than the others.

She stood tall and proud in the center, clearly the leader of the group. She had long straight black hair and wore a dark green, almost black armor and cape.

"So," She drawled boredly as she looked him up and down. "You're the one in charge here."

"I am King T'Challa of Wakanda. Perhaps we could come to a peace, so no lives are lost today."

"You know what we want." The man said, but was quickly silenced by a look from the woman.

"You may be king, but I am Hela. Odin's first born. I'm the goddess of death. And I always get what I want. One way or another."

"We don't have any infinity stones here." Rogers spoke up.

Hela looked at him, studied him. "True, but that's more of my husband's want than mine. Bring me the Potensialene. My children."

"They aren't yours." Okoye said protectively.

"One of those children you desire is my sister. You understand why I wouldn't leave her with you."

"How old is your sister?" Hela said as she lifted her hand palm facing toward her. "16? 17? Almost a woman. She doesn't need you to protect her." She moved her hand palm upward showing a small hand knitted wolf doll. "My daughter needed me to protect her from my family that you have aligned with. She was only two months when she was taken from me."

He thought of the crimes his father did to Eric. _We must all pay for the sins of our fathers._

"I am sorry for your lost. But you can't replace yours with mine."

"I'm not replacing." Hela said. "Your sister and my daughter will grow with each other into adulthood. First, tell me where she is."

He stood silent. He would not trade his sister.

"Fair enough." Hela said realizing he would not be swayed as she closed her fist, the doll disappearing. "But know every death here today will be on your head."

She raised her hand into the air. The doors of the ships opened and large ugly creatures came charging out.

This was going to be a long day.

**TO POV**

He sat with Rocket and Drax in silence as the pod traveled.

"So.." Rocket said after a while. "I know you mentioned your dad and brother, but what about a mom?"

"Killed by a Dark elf."

He could still remember that day vividly.

_One of the soldiers told him he saw the creature travelling up the royal staircase. At first all he could think of was Jane. She had the Aether in her. _

_But then he saw Eris pinned under a column that collapsed. A dark elf stood over her, sword raised over her as she sobbed and pushed against the debris over her. He threw his hammer at the elf, saving her. _

_"Onkel Thor!" She cried in relief, tears pouring down her face, mixing with the Dark Elf blood that splashed onto her. "Onkel Thor they're after Jane and grandmother." She said as he knelt next to her. "I was trying to help, but-"_

_"It's alright." He promised petting her hair. "They'll be fine. But I need to get you to safety."_

_"I'll be fine. Save them. A giant was with them!"_

And so he left her under the collapsed pillar in time to see his mother stabbed.

"A best friend?"

"Stabbed through the heart." Heimdall was always loyal to Asgard, more so to him it seemed. He always knew what to do.

"Are you sure you're up to this particular murder mission?"

"Absolutely." He smiled wondering if it looked as fake as he felt. "Rage, vengeance, anger all tremendous motivators."

"The god man is right." Drax said sitting next to Thor. "After my family died, the only thing that got me through a day was the thought of destroying Thanos one day. And this elf will give us the weapon to do so."

Thor smiled fondly as he thought of Fandral. The big warrior with a heart of gold. "Yes my friend. Together we shall find and wield the weapon to destroy Thanos once and for all."

"What if you're wrong?" Rocket asked cautiously.

"If I'm wrong..." He could see Eris and Loki in his minds eye. "Then what more could I lose."

"Family." Drax said in a soft voice, "When the day is over you still have a brother. And you still have a niece. Something that has been taken away from me."

_And I have no idea to tell her about our family history._

**E POV**

_A woman with a blurred face knelt in front of her. _

_"Mommy loves you." She whispered. "No matter what anyone tells you I'll always love you."_

_The woman turned away. _

_"Mom?!" She called out reaching out for her, but she couldn't move. "Mom!" She cried as she disappeared. "Please! Don't leave me!"_

_Two more blurs stood over her. _

_"You know what to do." A voice said coolly, walking away. "Do this and your foes death will follow."_

_A cold leather hand grabbed her by the leg, holding her upside down._

_"I'll find you." She heard the woman, her mother, whisper. "I'm coming for you, Eris."_

Eris gasped as her eyes shot open, she blinked rapidly, everything coming into focus at once.

"It's alright." A green skinned woman, with pointed ears put a hand on her shoulder. "You're alright."

Images of Lila's scared face flashed in her mind. "Where are my friends?" Eris swallowed. "Who are you?"

"I understand you must be confused." The woman spoke gently pushing her hair back. "I am Amalia. You're in the Skrull Imperial Palace Infirmary, your highness."

"You know who I am?" Eris asked sitting up- Only to stop half way with a hiss as pain erupted in her side.

"Be careful. Your injury is still tender. You were only brought in an hour ago."

She shook her head. "My friends. We were attacked. I have to make sure-"

"We're fine." She looked to see Shuri walking in next to a woman with long blonde hair in jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. Behind them were two more green people, one bald and the other had long brown hair. "Thanks to you."

"You bought just enough time for us to get there and save you."

"Thanks?" Eris said hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"Right," The woman extended a hand as Amalia stepped away. "I'm Carol. Carol Danvers."

"Eris." Eris smiled politely. "Eris Asteria, granddaughter of Odin and Princess of Asgard."

"Your highness." The man greeted walking closer. "I welcome you to our planet. I am Talos. This is my niece Anelle." He gestured to the woman beside him. "And you've met my daughter Amalia. We welcome you to New Skrullos. "

**TS POV**

"How the hell are you alive?!" Natasha demanded as they pulled Scott in, Hope launching herself at the man.

"You idiot!" She sobbed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"It's alright, Hope." Scott said. "I was only a couple of minutes. Where's Cassie?"

Hope moved away as they looked toward him.

"Couple of minutes?" Tony repeated.

"Yeah." Scott looked around. "How'd you get everything set up so fast?"

"Scott," Natasha said slowly. "We thought you were dead."

Scott paled slightly. "How long have I been small?"

"Going on seven hours."

"Cassie." Scott said in horror. "Where is she?"

"Scott..." Hope said sadly. "They took her."

Scott stumbled back as if he had been hit. He could practically see the understanding igniting in his eyes. He rushed over to the controls.

"We have to go back."

"No!" Tony yelled as they all rushed to him.

"Scott leave that alone."

"I have to save my daughter." Tony grabbed his arm and shoved him away.

"We'll save her." He tried to assure. "But you need to relax."

"You don't get it. I have to save her." Scott tried to push past Tony, only for Loki to grab him by his shoulder and slammed him into the wall.

"Relax." Loki hissed. "You think you're the only one with a kid in danger. What makes your daughter so special? What makes her matter now more than my niece? More than Stark's child?

"We are trying to protect the children, kill Thanos, and save the universe. it would be nice if you don't interfere with our plan. Understand?"

Silence encased the room as Scott slowly nodded.

"What do you mean Stark's child?" Natasha asked.

Tony looked to Loki who looked as if he had stiffened. Had he not mean to say that? What did he mean by-

His thoughts were cut off as the craft shook violently.

"What was that?" Natasha yelled as they stumbled to their seats.

"We're approaching a time pocket." Hope said directing the craft as he looked at the monitors.

"Wait," Tony said slowly, dread setting in his stomach.

_This isn't right._ He thought as he looked over the numbers. _If this is right then we'd-_

"Son of a bitch." Tony said looking up just as they were sucked into a portal.

The turbulence increased tenfold shaking the craft with the strength of a hurricane.

"Hang on!" Hope yelled trying to keep it steady. After what felt like an eternity they were spit out of the portal and came skidding into an empty field. Mud shot up splattering onto the windshield.

_It was supposed to be a simple mission. _ He thought as Hope activated some windshield wipers. _But of course, even this had to go wrong. _

"Dang it!" Tony yelled hitting his palms against his arm rests.

"What happened?" Natasha asked as the windows cleared confirming his theory.

"You pushed a button didn't you?" Tony said glaring at Scott.

"Maybe?" he shrugged. "I don't know. Why? What happened?"

Tony just sighed as the mud cleared. How was he going to fix this? blinking as he leaned forward, spotting the golden statue. "What is that?"

"Damn." Loki said.

"How dead are we?" Natasha asked as they exited the vehicle.

"That is a statue of Thanos." Loki explained pointing to the statue in the distance as Hope shrank the craft and put it into her pocket.

"What does that mean?" Scott said.

Loki sighed, mumbling something under his breath before stalking away.

"Where are you going?" Tony called out.

"I'll be figuring out what's going on." Loki said a green light travelling over him, changing his outfit into a black two piece suit. "You all just follow and don't do anything stupid."

They all looked toward each other. Was it a good idea to let Loki go on his own giving him an opportunity to betray them?

"Come on." Natasha said tiredly as she followed him.

Tony looked to Scott. "Don't do anything." He looked to Hope. "Makes sure he doesn't do anything."

He then turned following the others, ignoring as the love bugs argued with each other.

"So Reindeer Games," He called out. "What's your plan here?"

"Find answers."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Tony asked as they walked into the city through the alleyway.

"Stay." He ordered before stepping out into the street as a man walked by. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes." He said annoyed stopping to face Loki.

"I'm not from around here and am afraid I'm terribly lost." Tony blinked, surprised Loki could sound so meek. "Could you help me get to the statue?"

The man looked at him. "You aren't from around here. The viewing is closed for Memorial Week. Today's the Forvandle. That's why you're here right?"

_Memorial Week? Forvandle? What's going on here?_

"Of course." Loki smiled.

"I'm on the way myself, I'd walk with you but I need to make a stop."

"I understand."

"You're going to go straight until you get to Pym Boulevard, turn left there, and then make a right onto Main street. Follow the crowd to the palace."

_Pym Boulevard? Palace?_

"Thank you." Loki smiled as the man walked away. Loki looked toward them. "Let's go."

"Did he say Pym Boulevard?" Scott asked as they walked.

"He also said Forvandle." Loki said.

"And that means...?" Hope prompted.

"Transform. Something interesting will be happening."

"You there!" They stopped on Pym Boulevard as a group of soldiers appeared in front of them. They wore black armor a mixture of his armor and Proxima Midnight's. "Show us your passports."

"We would love to." Loki said. "But we were unfortunately robbed on our way in."

The soldier in front banged his staff on the ground. They all jumped into a fighting position, weapons pointed at them.

"Come with us." The leader said.

"Wow." Scott said throwing his hands up. "We tell you we're robbed, and you treat us hostile."

"How'd you get here?"

"We walked in." Loki said simply. "Take us to your queen, and we'll answer any questions you have."

The soldiers stayed silent for several moments.

"Yeah, I don't have time for this." Tony said activating his nano tech armor.

The soldiers screamed something in a language he didn't understand as he aimed at them.

"You're move."

"Stark, stop." Loki ordered fiercely.

"I don't take orders from you."

Before anyone could do anything, a surge of electricity traveled through him sending him sprawling to the ground.

_Move._ He mentally commanded himself. _Move!_

"That takes care of him." A female voice said. "Now who wants to tell me-" Silence stretched for several moments. "Natasha... Natasha Romanoff...?"

"How do you know who I am?" Romanoff said fiercely.

Another female voice spoke up. "Auntie Nat..."

Then everything went black.

**AN:**

**Ta da! Here is another chapter. **

**So yes, time travel is here and in case it isn't clear, Tony and Co have traveled into the future. **

**So we have Steve, T'Challa and the other Avengers about to battle in Wakanda. Thor, Drax and Rocket heading to get a new weapon. And Eris and the other Potensialene meeting Captain Marvel and the Skrulls!**

**I hope all of y'all are excited to see what's going to happen. Unfortunately I am starting summer classes for college so I don't know how often I'll post.**

**I also didn't get any reviews for the last chapter again...**

**Please review. Have a good day. **

**Bye.**


End file.
